


Bright

by Innkyo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love Poems, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sappy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innkyo/pseuds/Innkyo
Summary: His star would never stop shining.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> A lil sappy Sheith poem I wrote out of nowhere. Also my first ever work on AO3!  
> Set before S04.  
> I'm a lot more confident with my poems than I am with my other writing. Hope you enjoy it! ♡

A star

so bright it blinds me

warms my every fibre.

Its gaze upon my being -

out of reach,

but I am able to feel it.

Reaching out to me,

with desperate determination.

I don’t know

how long it’s been,

but I came to realize

more and more.

My star

will always shine.

As many times as it takes.

You found me.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean a lot, but they're no obligation! <3  
> I'm MageOfZaal on a lot of other social media, don't be fooled by this random username. ( ͡T ͜ʖ ͡T)


End file.
